gods_of_wikianafandomcom-20200213-history
The Five Stages Of Fear
Take a seat, you'll be here for a while. Let this fanfiction of Blue-Ribbonz soothe you into a nightmare and don't waste your breath on screaming, for this isn't a horror genre, or is it...? Stage One P.O.V le Rebekah The feeling of the ocean breeze haunts me yet enchants me so, it brushes against my bare skin, prickling my arms and causing me to suppress a shiver, sitting on the bench in the mortal world, disguised by the childish human looks I seem to posses, I sit starting, my hazel orbs, flecked with gold here and there, are locked on a human family, enjoying a chilly beach day out, a child trying to swim, their father picking them up and in a childish manner spinning them around, causing water to splash up in a movie-like effect. How much fun they were having, it made me cringe. I never had a childhood, and if I did, it was in the past, I honestly couldn't remember much. My hands found themselves propping my head up, to keep it from tearing it's hazel orbs away from the scene infront of me, maybe I could ruin this day for them, it would make me oh so happy... I found myself hopping of of the park bench and slowly stalking my way, in a totally not obvious manner, over to the human family. The woman, who I suspected to be the mother, averted her gaze towards me, a curious expression possibly deeming in her eyes. I walked besides her and smiled, pulling off the best friendly expression I could muster. "A lovely day today isn't it?" I found the words tumbling out of my lips without thinking it over too much, causing the woman to purse her lips slightly. "Quite." She didn't wish to strike up a conversation. I crossed my arms over my chest in an angry, teenager looking manner, letting out a small huff of air as if I was mad. "May I join you?" Who in their right mind would let a stranger to join them? Well, secretly I was hoping they would't, since it would benefit to my plan. "No, please go away." Short, clipped, I love that. I let out a small giggle and pull my hand into my pocket, fishing around for my precious mallet, who, to help me disguise, has been sized down to the size of a tiny hammer, much to my distaste. I drag a fingernail along the steel, letting out a shiver of anticipation for what is to come. I bend down to the female's level, causing her to shrink back, suddenly sensing something strange going on. Her family are to far out in sea to see her, or me, which makes this better. I bring my free hand down and grab a piece of her hair, causing her to slap my hand away. I pout my lips jokingly before leaning closer to her, and grabbing her wrist. She lets out a gasp and glares at me. "Let go! I'm not afraid to call the police!" A small smirk plays on my lips before suddenly a picture flashes in my eyes, then another, and soon, the thing haunting her nightmares is fully visible to my mind now, and the thought of this fear makes me grin in delight, before I let go of her wrist. "Oh Tanisha...." I say, testing her name on my lips before twirling my mallet in my hand. "How would you like it if poor little Monica were to succumb to her shallow watery grave, a few months early?" The female stared at me, a look of fright fully taking over her feminine features. "H-how did you know?" I ceased my twirling and stretched my hands infront of me, keeping the mallet tight inbetween my fingers. "Let's just say it's obvious the young female has a desease, her wig isn't on right, kind of sidewards, and underwater, well, the wig doesn't look human. I could say i'm sorry, but that would be a lie~" I purred my words, letting this sink into the female before my shoulders started to shake in a silent laugh, my face contorting into a smirk. "W-what is your problem, you're insane!" I tilted my head, insan was a word used against me multiple times before, but of course, when they find out the delusions they face aren't permanant, I doubt they'd not take it back. "Hold still, this won't hurt." I tighten my grip on meemay, time starts to seemignly slow down as I make myself invisible, causing her surprise to be the prime feature across her face, and then, the mallet contacts with her skin, but everything stops, my hands, my intentions, the pain, when a voice calls out to me, and a being , no, make it two, emerge from the other side of the beach. My eyes go wide as they approach, the lady rubbing her forehead, thinking she has a headache. I cross my arms over my chest, and take multiple steps away from the woman. "Meanies." I spit, glaring at the two figures who come over to me, and stand their ground. I grip meemay tighter, feeling a pain climb up my wrist, but I try to ignore it and I focus my anger on the girls, they ruined my fun. "Rebekah, a word." One spoke. "Or more, depending on how you take this." The second said. I let out a strange noise, how was I found, when I was taking a break, what did they want? "Aw fine." I mutter, my eyes narrowing at the girls as I step closer. I knew I wasn't going to stay and listen to their rubbish, feeding me the lies I hated, trying to manipulate me and make me a better person, when there was a clear opening i'd use meemay as a distraction and run, escape even, whatever to get away from this, but why would I give any of this away? "Make it quick Summer and Marina, once you're gonna I'm gonna have to look for more places to go." The girls seemed to exchange a look, I couldn't peace together what it was, and before I could say or do anything more, my mallet was ripped away from me and I was restrained. "Don't be rash Bekah, we're only gonna talk a lil'." I stared at Summer who was holding my mallet awkwardly, possibly surprised by its wait. "Just listen, okay?" And so, everything started again, and I wasn't prepared for any of it. Category:Story Category:WIP Category:Blue-Ribbonz